1. Field
A composition for an optical film, a film, and a display device are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commonly used flat panel displays may be classified into a light-emitting display device emitting light by itself and a non-emissive display device requiring a separate light source. An optical film, such as a retardation film, is frequently employed for improving the image quality thereof.
The visibility and the contrast ratio of the light emitting display device, for example, an organic light emitting display, may be deteriorated by reflection of external light caused by a metal such as an electrode. In order to reduce or prevent reflection of the external light by the organic light emitting display and leakage thereof to the outside, the linear polarized light is changed into circularly polarized light by using a polarizer and an optical film.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) as a non-emissive display device uses an optical film and compensates retardation generated by liquid crystals thereby, thus securing a wide viewing angle.
An optical film obtained by stacking polymer films having different refractive indexes has been researched. However, stacking polymer films results in an optical film of the increased thickness to a thick display device. In addition, the stacked optical film requires an additional process of adhering the polymer films by using an adhesion layer and the like, after respectively manufacturing the polymer films, and thus may bring about a display defect due to a stain by the adhesion, mixing of a foreign material, and the like, as well as needing a complex process.
There remains a need in a thin optical film with improved display characteristics for use in a display device.